bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Bierce
'Helen Bierce '(1XXX - 1939) was an American actor known for her sudden spike in popularity. She was also notorious for being the speculated main culprit behind several missing person reports around her area, namely, the death of her late husband, Edgar █████, whose death happened soon after their divorce. MGM Studios called Bierce for a screen test, in which she would star in a movie alongside James Cagney. Her stunning performance in that movie has granted her immediate fame. Since 1939, Bierce has been missing with no leads since then. She is presumed dead. Early life No information came out between Bierce's young life, as her birth date and location aren't known. Bierce's introduction to her dreams of achieving fame started as she watched a circus performance which was near her area. Career Early career Bierce moved to Hollywood in order to achieve her dreams of stardom. It was there she met and married Edgar █████, a wealthy individual who was closely acquainted with people who had high power back in the day. Bierce was immediately met with obstacles, as she couldn't find a studio willing to screen test with her. A notable occurrence happened with RKO Pictures, in which David O. Selznick, Head of Production at the time, denied her a screen test since there were "a dozen girls like her." Sudden rise Time passed, and for an unknown reason, MGM Studios called Bierce specifically in order to do a screen test for a movie, the movie in question starring Bierce alongside James Cagney. Bierce's brilliant acting alongside her magnificent line delivery has cemented her place into stardom, achieving popularity the likes of Carole Lombard and Greta Garbo. It may have been that breakout role which resulted in each movie studio wanting to screen test with her. Since the coming months, she has become famous worldwide, delighting the audience, celebrities themselves, producers, and even politicians. David O. Selznick immediately regretted his past choice and has asked Bierce to star in an RKO Pictures movie, Bierce humorously asked Selznick for a max of $5 million alongside having her star with Humphrey Bogart, acknowledging the fact he is under contract with MGM Studios. Selznick eventually gave in to the demand. The rumor that Bierce acted out the murder of her late ex-husband Edgar █████ via poisoning has not seemed to dent her popularity, as it kept skyrocketing with no ripple in sight. Greetings, mortal. As you can see, this page is not even completed yet. PAH! What a miserable page, why create something you can not even complete in the first place?! Quadruple-Ew surely is biting off more than he can ever hope to chew... How humorous, reading the words of somebody who doesn't even know the full story, always thinking things to the logical extreme. He's even using the 2014 backstory for Bierce, he should know that’s not useful anymore. Pathetic, mashing outdated information with the current one. I won't repeat what actually happened, I'm sure even a meat sack such as yourself could figure this one out. But I digress, the full story of this miserable Bierce is yet to fully finish. And you, mortal, alongside her, will be the only ones to fully witness your worst fears. All of the ingredients are ready, it just needs time... OOC * Buy Dark Deception Category:Humans